Fairy Tail x4Ever
by X.x.TrueShiningStar.x.X
Summary: A typical day in the Fairy Tail, but with the master missing still. Mirajane is left in charge, Erza ad Laxus are bummed out,fights are getting outta control.Will every one be ok or will it be the death of the Fairy Tail guild?What happens when a member goes awall delaying the search of their master leave on the members,and what happens if the master returned,read to find out.
1. Chapter 1- Lucy's Visit to the Badlands

It was a semi-typical day at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. The usual mages went on with their usual fights, with the usual mages and exceeds cheering them on. What made the this day not as normal was that Erza and Laxus were completely out of it, and the request board completely empty. Mirajane had so much she had to deal with and she just had it. The master was at a meeting and had as always left her in guild was turning into a mess, the members restless, the fighting ruthless as Erza nor Laxus were stopping them. The mage blew her last straw she stood tall on the bar counter, her face red with anger.

"will you morons stop", MJ said shaking the walls as she yelled.

The mages stopped fighting as usual and went back to their everyday activities. MiraJane sighed and went back to working holding back any tears that would come. Then a loud voice echoed across the guild hall. MiraJane instantly knew it was Natsu and looked towards her surprise he wasn't yelling at Gray but at shocked her more was that Loke hadn't summoned himself to her side to protect noticed Lucy cry, so she listened in to what they were arguing about.

"you weak Lucy so pathetically WEAK", Natsu yelled at Lucy.

"I'm not...", Lucy said as tears fall down her beaten face.

"Prove it fight me without those damn spirits then", Natsu sneered.

"I can't and I won't", Lucy said tears streaming gently down her face.

"see your weak then", Natsu sneered in response.

" no its because I won't fight my friends", Lucy yelled which caught the members attention, but shrugged it off as normal.

"NATSU" MJ yelled

" ugh ... what MJ" Natsu said.

"what the hell is wrong with you"MJ replied rushing angrily to him " she's your teammate being so cruel to her"

" AND..." Natsu replied earning him a lot of ohhhhhs to be heard across the guild.

But not even a minute later the guild was up in arms fighting,While Lucy sat at the bar. Her keys glimmering in the pale light of the remains of lights in the guild. She wished she hadn't gave all her spirits such long vacations, but they well deserved it. That's when she decided to get some fresh air. She stormed out of the guild without her keys. Lucy left unnoticed like anyone would care if she'd stormed aimlessly unaware of the change in scenery. The buildings around her went from nice to ok and led into road was a bunch of ruble even at this point. She had traveled far and stopped unaware of exactly where she was.

She fell to her knees in front of a abandoned bar and tears fell like a river down her face. She started to ask herself if she was truly that time she wiped her eyes of the warm tears and looked more Lucy looked she realized she was lost, and worse into the badlands of had been warned about the badlands and to never go in figured it was ok she'd call out Capricorn or even as she reached for her keys, she realized that they weren't she remember that she had placed them on the bar counter before leaving .Lucy went into the abandoned bar and Inn,hoping she'd figure out how to get back home.

-Meanwhile at the Guildhall-

The fights still raged on as the time passed,Happy had been thrown into the blue cat had been protecting Carla when he was hit by Gray and sent flying. He climbed up from the bar and rested. A ray of light had caught his black eyes. So he looked to see Lucy's Keys with her nowhere in sight. The keys seem to hold a certain sparkle as the last rays of sunlight shone through the guild's broken blue cat looked around to see who could help him. Then he saw Erza who seemed to act the area around her unaffected by the fighting that went on all around her. So he weakly got up and flew over to the table she was at. He noticed she had her head over crossed arms, and parts of the ceiling stranded throughout her crimson red hair.

"Erza", he said.

"what do you want happy", Erza mumbled barely being heard .

"I have some very bad news", Happy replied.

"ugh... better be cat", she sneered under her breath as Happy went on.

"Lucy is missing...", Happy managed to say without getting hit again by the ice mage Gray with his Ice make lance aimed for Natsu.

"ugh... probably went on a walk or something.", Erza said still muffled.

"without her keys", Happy said looking at the keys he had been holding in his paws and looked back at Erza.

"wha...", Erza said raising her head just enough that her brown eyes met his eyes.

"I said Lucy's keys aren't with her", Happy weakly yelled.

This made the great Titania jump to her feet and as she did a weaken wooden plank was well pushed. This caused many objects to fly at her and she gracefully all but one. The flame headed dragon slayer had slammed into her armor, although Erza didn't feel a thing.

"did I hit a brick wall or something", Natsu said trying to recover from his collision with Erza.

All Erza did was laugh but angrily letting the pink haired boy she was didn't like being called a brick wall but at the moment it seriously was funny.

"oh Erza your alive", MJ said jokingly

"oh hey MJ", Erza said as if ignoring what MJ said.

The members began to hide in fear of Erza's fury .Erza gave a good look around at all the destruction of the Guildhall. She noticed Evergreen was almost half prepared to stone her as well as Freed to trap chose to hide in the bathroom as most of the members did.

"ERZA", Happy weakly yelled.

"yes Happy", Erza replied in a sneer.

"we have better things to do like find Lucy",Happy said with a cough as he was losing his voice.

"Indeed" Erza said with her voice hinting that she had calmed down.

"hey Mira take care of every one I'm going for a walk", Erza said as calmly as she could without sounding suspicious", oh and I'm taking happy with me"

"Erza?",MJ said

But it was too late Erza had already grabbed happy and was to shocked by Erza to notice Gray approach her.

"what the hell" MJ thought.

"well that isn't very much like her" gray said.


	2. Chapter 2- Celestial Dreams

-Meanwhile back at Lucy's situation-

The stars were out as Lucy had found a so so room at the abandoned Bar and Inn. She sat on the rugged worn out remains of a bed and stared at the stars.

"Oh what have I've done , ugh so stupid of me"Lucy said to herself as if someone could hear her.

Moments later she fell asleep in the crummy room that she was had a dream that night that she thought was so real. She was in a forest in a clearing that let the natural sunlight it,and all around were surrounded by many tall saw a white-ish wolf in front of her, sitting calmly as if waiting for her feelings gotten the better of her. Lucy suddenly started to run away from the wolf in fear. Weaving her way around trees and bushes alike she felt a presence behind her and looked. The wolf was following her every move and matched her wolf had shown no sign of wearing out but Lucy was exhausted by now.

"human why do you run" The wolf said.

"y..yo... your a beast" Lucy yelled out to the

wolf.

" so is the lion, you call friend" the wolf replied.

A mansion had become clear to Lucy and she rushed to get there, as she did the wolf began to back off. As she got closer to the mansion she saw a lion statue, soon as she ran she had a divine feeling to look up and she sky took on the appearance of being in the celestial world, but it soon faded as her dream came to an end. Lucy had woken up by the pale morning sunlight that peeked through a torn curtain. She gave a big yawn and blinked as the dream seemed fresh on her mind then she stretched. She got up and looked around once again wishing she wasn't lost. She peeked her head out the door of the room,checking if it was safe. So she left the room in search of a bathroom, but she soon gave up looking. She went down the steps into the bar section of the Inn and out the front doors. To her it appeared like a old civilization or Era, the buildings old , the roads torn up and empty that she forgot that she was in the badlands. Suddenly Lucy felt hungry , she hadn't ate anything other than her lunch yesterday. Her stomach growled and called or food, like as of now as if she hadn't ate for she tried to find ways to forget that she was Hungry.

-Meanwhile... with Erza and Happy-

They had went everywhere to where Lucy would have went that night. Well Happy mostly slept in Erza's arms with Lucy's keys in his little paws. They couldn't find her anywhere but anyway it was late morning when they returned to the Guildhall to much of her prediction she wasn't noticed .Probably due to all the fighting indicating the master hasn't returned her surprise all the noise hadn't woke up crimson haired mage took a moment to look at the blue cat snuggled up close to her breast and giggled for he looked so cute. Erza walked deeper into the guild carefully dodging everyone's attacks and flying objects while keeping Happy eventually got to the second floor and their Erza had the best view of the chaos below her.

"Hey morons cut it out" Erza yelled out as loud as she could over all the fighting.

Everyone stopped fighting and Mirajane came out of hiding behind the bar. They all looked at Erza as if she was a goddess.

"I have some very bad news to share with you all, Lucy is missing and she is without her keys" Erza said carefully retrieving the key from Happy's paws and held them out for everyone to see.

"bet she stormed out after Natsu yelled at her"a random member said.

"wouldn't doubt it" said another.

With this Erza glared at Natsu and those around him backed up a bit.

"NATSU" Erza yelled.

" What did I do now" Natsu replied

"What did you say to Lucy"Erza said

"nothing but the truth" Natsu replied ignoring the question.

"I know what he said" MJ said, Natsu gave her a glare giving Erza the notation that she knew.

"and what did he say to her" Erza asked

"he called her weak , and teased her into tears"MJ replied

" p...pl...please don't hurt Natsu" Happy mumbled in his sleep.

"I won't I promise" Erza whispered into Happy's ear.

"yea flame brain why'd you go and say something like that" Gray yelled at Natsu.

At the obvious point that the two were gonna fight Erza quickly intervened hitting the two of them down with one hand. Chatter quickly spread among the by now all three of the thunder Legion team were behind Laxus, who just snapped out of his lightning dragon slayer was quick to approach Erza but he wasn't nervous of her anger.

" yo Erza stop all that shouting sheesh..."Laxus said"leave it to me I'll find that blonde haired brat"

With that Erza with a sigh said ok , with that he called to his team and they left.

-Meanwhile with Lucy-

Her stomach was getting the best of her and she was getting annoyed at how loud her stomach was getting. She couldn't find anything to eat. so she returned to the room she slept in at the Inn. She laid on the crummy bed until she was in enough pain that she fell asleep.

Once again she found herself deep in the forest with the wolf near her and the sky like the spirit more she ran in the same direction she had before ignoring what the wolf said. Once again did she find the mansion and this time she couldn't get as close as she did before. Lucy turned to the wolf which had sat and laughed at finally had the courage to ask the wolf what the hell was happening.

" wolf so help me god where am I" Lucy snapped.

"ah now you talk sense human, we are in the celestial world itself" the wolf replied

Then she realized humans can't survive in the celestial world but she was.

"how" Lucy muttered

"you'll learn child in due time " the wolf said but first he pulled out a loaf of bread from the satchel tied to his back" here take this eat it then wake the hell up girl "

She took it swiftly as afraid it was a trick .Once the loaf was in her hand the wolf trotted off into the dense opened the wrapping and ate a few slices then suddenly she woke up. Lucy looked around and by her side was the loaf of bread, and she no longer felt next few days she attempted to return to the forest of her dream wondering if the wolf wouldn't be there but it couldn't go back to the forest.


	3. Chapter 3- A Wolf, Lion and Ghost

-Meanwhile at the Guildhall-

Erza paced back and forth in front of the entrance door. MiraJane kept a watchful eye on her and at a table near Erza sat Levy,Wendy,Happy,Carla,and Gajeel.

"poor Erza she is so stress out", Wendy said.

"yeah Lucy was her best friend and teammate", Carla commented.

" to bad we can't do anything about it", Levy said.

"or can we", Gajeel said getting dizzy from watching Erza.

"what do you mean MJ said we can't go out to look for Lucy", Happy replied.

"who said were going to tell MJ", Gajeel said

"sneaky but it might be necessary", Levy commented.

"if she finds out", Wendy said.

"she'll be too busy with a distraction a besides we won't take long", Levy and Gajeel said in unison with a smile.

"Plus we would have two dragon slayers and possibly Loke soon", Happy mentioned.

Then the group remembered Loke can summon himself out whether Lucy was there or not. So Gajeel fired up a huge fight that distracted MiraJane and Erza. they all got the hell out of there and left the guild hall.

\- meanwhile in the celestial world-

Loke had taken Aries on a nice camping trip although Aries was strongly against it. Aries agreed because he finally wanted to spend time with her and not a random girl . It had only been a day( three human world months) when they felt a horrible chill go down their spines. To Aries it was all too much for the celestial spirit and Loke didn't really mind it was a really windy day.

" Loke", Aries said shivering

" yes Aries", Loke replied reinforcing their tent.

" I have a bad feeling that Lucy doesn't have our keys", Aries said.

" were on vacation maybe she let them at home", Loke mentioned proudly finishing his task but the tent fell over anyway making him sad.

"It's not that I mean ... I think she is in danger",Aries replied sheepishly.

All Loke could do was look at the lamb but he knew Lucy had said not to worry about her and have fun. She had said that to all her spirits but he couldn't stand the feeling Aries was right.

"Let's go home then you can stay at my place for awhile" Loke said to calm Aries down.

"ok and you'll make sure she's ok right"Aries said in return

" yes my little lamb" Loke replied.

It didn't take them long to get back to his mansion, for they weren't to far inside Loke told Aries to stay close. His mansion was fairly huge and he knew Aries would get lost easily. He showed her to a wing of his mansion that was easy to navigate and he told her this would be hers for now. Aries let go of his hand to explore her part of Loke's vast mansion. Loke gave her a smile before heading toward his celestial gate.

-Meanwhile Team rescue-

Happy had suggested searching the badlands so they did. But the badlands is a vast place in which a person can easily get lost. Happy was flying with Carla slightly behind their team when the flash came from Lucy's had blinded Happy and Carla and made them stop moving, but the rest of the team continued on without the two two cats lost track of where their team went but saw Loke not to far and rushed to him.

"Happy,Carla? wheres Lucy?", Loke asked the two cats.

"she is missing", Carla said

"and were looking for her", Happy said.

"what alone", Loke said confused.

"no ,we had others with us but..", Happy said looking at Loke's depressed face

"we lost them when the keys flashed", Carla interrupted.

"hmm... I see ", Loke said realizing he should have acted sooner upon Aries words of fear.

"yea Natsu said some mean things to her and she stormed off", Carla said.

"he was probably just teasing her to get stronger", Happy urged.

"that bastard", Loke said

"shouldn't we get back to looking for Lucy", Happy said attempting to change the subject.

"yea", Carla agreed

"um Loke we know you can't stay out long if we need you how do we reach you" happy said to Loke

" bite my key I'll feel it ok but not to hard", Loke said then with a flash he was gone.

-Meanwhile At Lucy-

The sun had almost set as Lucy returned from exploring the part of town she was nothing told her exactly where she was. So she ate , looked at the sunset one last time and went to her surprise she had the dream again and the wolf was fast asleep. So she quietly made her way to the mansion and when she did the barrier that had kept her from going any farther was Spotted Loke in front ofthe mansion.

"Loke" She called out.

This caused Loke to look around frantically to look for his beloved master but her couldn't find her.

" why can't he see me" she wondered.

"Loke" she called out again this time getting closer to the confused man.

"Lucy" he muttered.

He can hear her but not see her how was this possible. By now she was in hugging distance from Loke, She even tried to touch him but her hand went right through him. Making Lucy realize her body was see touch made Loke shiver for it was warm and it was too cold of a night to be warm.

"I'm here Loke"Lucy said.

"how..."Loke said" where are you.

"I don't know but I'm ok a little lost but ok" Lucy said

Just as she said that everything faded , Lucy had woken up to the mornings dim lighting once looked at her hand and it was solid. This let tons of questions in her why is Loke home? why couldn't he see her but he could hear her? Lucy had so many questions but none of them answered. Then she remembered something the wolf had said. He said that she'd learn in due this time Lucy set off on her usual exploration trip and found a old library along went into this building to her surprise it wasn't as damaged as the rest of the decrepit buildings she saw. She walked up to the vast table which was the only one with a working table lamp.

On this table laid a book on the Celestial Spirit Lupus. Lucy knew Lupus ment wolf and begun to think that the Celestial Spirit Lupus was the wolf in her dream. Lucy noticed a piece of paper lodged in the book and carefully pulled it out. It was a set of notes about Celestial spells a Celestial mage and some Celestial Spirits could began to read the notes for it interested her and felt it may answer some of her many questions.

-Notes

Videre Ones Somnia- Latin for to see ones dreams. The spell is iconic because you don't

see people's dreams but is used while the user is asleep. Instead the user's mind is temporarily

teleported to a destination of will or memory. Only downfall is once there It's like your a ghost.

You can be heard by others but not seen.

Videre per- Latin for see through. The state of the user's projection of mind while using

This answered Some of Lucy's questions so she read on.

-Notes continued

Transferendum Nunc- Latin for translate now. This spell is used on the user to understand another language. It has a reputation as being a rare lost example of its use is commonly used to understand animals than use on other humans.

veritatis confortati- Latin for truth Prevail. this Spell is to used on a living target. It purpose is to force the target to speak only the truth. This spell is permanent unless removed by and only the user.

Dispello- Latin for well spell for removing the effects of a mage's spell or enchantments. Its common use is to remove harmful effects from its target and can be used on the user. It also useful to dispel barriers spells such as the Jutsu Shiki.

There was one more spell on the page and it was Redire, but its description looked clawed out by some animal. But its English meaning remained. Redire is Latin for return wondered what kind of animal would do such eyes returned to the book on the table. By now the sun began to set and Lucy took the book and headed back to the she walked she could hear voices calling her couldn't make out who or how far the voices came from since the stone road and empty streets made sounds echo and disoriented. So Lucy hurried back to the Inn but only to find out it took her all night and was now morning.

-meanwhile the Thunder Legion-

Laxus had went ahead of the team saying he'd keep in touch via communication kept calling Lucy's name over and hearing nothing in return. Freed left a trail of runes in the shape of arrows so they wouldn't get Bickslow kept his eye magic active to not only keep track of his team but in a desperate attempt to locate Lucy's soul. As the previous night they heard running footsteps of a human being echo among the run down old that they were the closest to Lucy at that time. The day was long but they finally found a clue,footprints of a single took them a months time to follow them. They found the Inn, Laxus had already found it too. It was earlymorning Laxus had been tired from days of no sleep while his team did sleep at night.


	4. Chapter 4- Bonds of the Guild Family

She had caution as she approached the library for she heard voices. Lucy was holding the book with the half note tucked in it in her right arm. Her whip was uncoiling but she couldn't tell the saw the two cats leave the library ,Loke being with them. He spotted her and gave chase after Lucy. Lucy had also began to run weaving her way past the roads she knew, but couldn't shake him off her tail. It was like a lion hunting prey did Loke chase after her. Soon she stopped cold in the middle of the street, cause she was chased all the way back to the Inn and was spotted by Freed. Loke had caught up to her and grabbed her in his arms tightly and spun her around.

"Lucy why would you run from me",Loke said right into her ear.

"just because", she replied attempting to break free and the book fell to the ground, its title catching the eye of Loke.

Freed approached and set up a trap using his Jutsu Shiki, and signaled for Loke to let go. He did causing Lucy to fall forward into the trap. A barrier of rules formed that state those that do not speak the truth can't leave.

"so are you going to answer Loke's question", Freed said to Lucy

"Dispello", Lucy muttered

Freed purple runes turned red and shattered freeing Lucy but making her more tired than before, but it was too late by now Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow were by Freed's 's Mistake was looking  
looking up to the group. Evergreen had her eye's active and had turned Lucy to stone her screech still echoed throughout the streets.

-Meanwhile Team Rescue-

Levy Recommended returning to the guild and they did. They were unbelievably depressed and exhausted from warding off criminal mages. The group sneaked back into the guildhall to find it silent. Erza had stopped all the fighting and was blankly staring at the request board as with most of the guild's members. The team sat at a table and in sync put their heads down.

"well that was a waste of time", Gajeel complained

"yeah, ugh can't believe our noses failed us", Wendy said

"not to mention we lost Happy and Carla", Levy said.

"and Lucy's keys too", Wendy added

"ugh may Loke help them return home", Levy said.

Gajeel fell fast asleep within minutes, then Levy, and then slept what seemed like forever to them.

-Meanwhile The Thunder Legion + happy and Carla-

" well that was well...", Ever Said.

"Awkward", Bickslow added.

"Ok lets go back to the guild then", Laxus said.

Loke went back to the celestial world with the book that Lucy had and the two cats followed the Thunder Legion team all the way back to the guild hall. Bickslow was carrying the stoned Lucy as they all followed Freed's runes home and fast.

-Back at the guild-

Erza started to pace in front of the doorway again while eating a piece of Strawberry shortcake, While Mirajane attempted to calm her down. She was the first to see the Thunder legion return to the guild. Laxus knocked out Erza with a single hit to the head and let her fall to the ground with a huge metal clank. Which woke up Gajeel instantly but saddened that it was just Erza's Armor. to the center Bickslow put Lucy down relatively close to the center of the guild.

"Gray", he yelled.

"yeah what do you want", Gray said still staring at the request board.

"Get your ass over here now", he said with his babies finally waking up and repeating Now.

"Yeah yea",Gray said coming over to him, "I see you finally found Luce"

"yea can you do me a favor", Bickslow replied.

"yea but",Gray said

"I'll owe you big time, anyway can you please create a Ice Cage around an make it multiple layers Thick",Bickslow interrupted.

"sure", Gray said using his Ice make magic to create a cage, and he made it at least 12 layers deep.

"Ever you can release Lucy now", Bickslow yelled over to Evergreen.

"you sure", she replied.

" yea I'm sure", Bickslow said reassuringly

Just then Evergreen released her spell on Lucy, and Lucy fell to her back. She didn't even try to fight the cage she was is. All she did was look up at the guild's ceiling at a light that was bound to fall any day was the first to approach the ice cage and stood staring at Lucy before sternly speaking.

"Lucy how dare you leave us" Erza said but realized Lucy was ignoring her every word.

"Erza I'm afraid she might not be herself today", Freed said now standing next next to Erza.

"But I only want to know why...", Erza said with a sigh.

"Perhaps maybe Loke can break her Erza", Happy said walking up to Erza.

Once up to the cage Happy bit Loke's key, and sure enough he summoned himself next to face bruised from him letting Aries hit him multiple still had the book in his hand, a finger in the page that he left off on. When Loke called Lucy's name she Immediately sat up to look at him, her face full of anger.

"I don't see why your angry Luce", Loke said "but this is uncalled for leaving the guild without saying so to anyone and for leaving your keys behind"

"yeah Lucy-san we were worried about you", Wendy added.

"your awake", Erza she said to Wendy.

"yeah you guys are too loud" Wendy said still rubbing her eyes and Levy stood beside her noticing the book in Loke's hands.

In the background Freed and Evergreen were explaining how they found Lucy and how they got her home. Freed even described how happy and Carla used Lucy's keys to find Lucy and how she ran away from Loke right into him. While this happened Levy asked to see the book Loke had been holding and he gave it too her. He thought maybe Levy can figure out why Lucy would be so interested in this book.

"why Luce why", Erza said to herself.

"hey Lucy speak", Gray yelled at Lucy holding back any tears he had, for his friend was falling apart in front of his very eyes.

"Why should I", Lucy finally spoke up in a stern voice.

"cause we want to know whats bothering you we all do", Wendy said with her voice shaking.

Carla flew over to Wendy's side to calm her see her friends gather around her infuriated Lucy to the point she snapped. This didn't grab any of the other members attention as it normally would. Mirajane finally took it upon herself to speak to Lucy her voice still soft and nice.

"I get that Natsu made you feel weak and I promise he'll regret that sooner or later but we need you here Lucy, your part of the Fairy Tail Family and when your upset everyone is upset, it may not look like were upset but you know...",MJ said.

" like anyone cares you all are just talk, you say you guys care but all it is is fake and pathetic feelings and I bet deep down you all hate me, ok I get it I'm weak ok, leave it at that" Lucy said interrupting what MJ was saying, bringing her to tears.

"You are not weak" Laxus said speaking up with anger in his voice" It is true I'm not very fond of you but seriously that's not the point"

This surprised the whole guild finally grabbing everyones full attention to the situation at threw a box of tissues at the crying bunch of members, and it was gladly had fought herself long and hard to fight any tears but, she couldn't anymore. Lucy begun to cry she had been broken and she knew it. She put her hand on the frozen bars of the cage, Its strength reminded her of the bonds the guild members had for one another had for each other.

Grey released Lucy knowing she knew better than to flee first thing Lucy did was run up to Loke and hugged him,apologizing to him in every form possible. Soon the guild was back to normal, the members were repairing all the damage done to the guild, and happy returned Lucy's key to sat on the stairs with Loke beside her. He didn't return to his world because he knew something else was bothering Lucy. He was determined to find out what exactly bothered her now.

Lucy stared at her keys long and hard hiding the fact she was still spoke up but it was clear that Lucy was zoned he let her be and went home to Aries.


	5. Chapter 5- Rebuild and Apologies

Lucy had though all that afternoon away, as the sun began to set and she headed to her home. Then she worried is she had paid her keys to her apartment jingled in her hand as she fumbled them around to find the right one. She opened the door and walked been awhile since she been home but she went into the kitchen to find something to eat. To her surprise no one had barged in to bother her. She had a dry bowl of cereal for supper and something struck her as on the table was a note, the handwriting not as neat but readable.

After she ate she went into her bedroom put her keys on the bedside table and her whip on her bed and grabbed a change of clothes with her to the bathroom. Lucy took off her clothes and turned on the water to the tub. She had planned to take a long shower and maybe sleep in through the had only just begun to relax when she heard a pair of wing beats through her living room window. They had stopped as she predicted at the couch, but Lucy didn't let that bother her. She took the soap and scrubbed her beautifully nude body took her time for she had no body started to ache from all the running she did that she stretched in the tub before she went to grab the squeezed a little shampoo onto her hand and gently massaged it through her hair, fighting all the knots that was in her she rinsed it clean and repeated till she finished shampooing her hair twice. Then she grabbed the conditioner and conditioned her blonde silky hair. As she got out ,drained the tub,got dry and gotten dressed into her Pjs, she wondered who her guests were.

So she put her dirty clothes into a bin and went out towards her living on the couch was Happy and Carla and they had waited so long they had fallen sleep on Lucy's couch. She decided that they weren't bothering her at the least so she let them went into her kitchen and walked over to the table. The note was still there so she picked it up,it had to be at least a month old,but it was a short and to the point apology letter from Natsu. This made Lucy smile, although it hurt her a bit but she felt better being able to smile again. She passed the living room one last time turning off the big light and turned on a small table lamp for the two cats.

Lucy made her room and picked up her whip from her bed and placed it on her she went back over to her bed. She took the time to apologize to her keys once more and as she laid in bed and turned off her bedside lamp she said goodnight and fell asleep.

It was sometime in the afternoon when Lucy had awoken. Someone or something had open up the curtains letting in the strong afternoon light through her bedroom opened up only one eye to see Carla next to her. She looked over towards the window to see Happy was next to it.

"good morning you two", Lucy said to the two cats.

"well good afternoon really", Carla mentioned

"good afternoon", Happy said now on the other side of Lucy.

"why did you guys come last night", Lucy said with a yawn and a stretch.

"Wendy wanted us to check up on you since everyone was working overnight", Carla said.

"yeah and Natsu wanted to know the most but he didn't want to barge in if you weren't feeling ok", Happy added.

"ok", Lucy said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"well if you don't mind if you can wait until I get dressed we can go to the market and get some food or do you guys want to eat out at some restaurant", Lucy said.

"It is up to you Lucy", Carla said.

"market, to get some fish", Happy said.

"ok let me get dressed then", Lucy said.

With that Carla dragged Happy into the living room and Lucy went over to her dresser. She had a hard time picking out a outfit but she picked out a pink tee-shirt that had a white Fairy Tail logo on it and a pair of white skinny jeans, with a pair of White Sneakers. She tied her hair like she usually does with white ribbon and went to her living room to tell Happy and Carla that she was ready to go.

They were half way to the market when they ran into Levy alone also going to the ran up besides Lucy and walked with her.

"hey Lucy how are you", Levy said to Lucy.

"ok I guess well to be honest I've had better days you", Lucy replied.

"well yea same for me ...", Levy said

"so what are you doing", Lucy said

"getting some supplies for the guild you", Levy said

"getting some food for my apartment that is all", Lucy said

They finally got to the market place where the two girls split went towards the vendors that sold fish and saw that the vendor Natsu told her about was having a sale on Happy's favorite kind of Lucy picked out a few for Happy and she got some other supplies while giving Happy and Carla a fish each. She ran into Levy again at one of the stalls intrigued at one of the vendors books but the sad face she gave hinted she couldn't afford it . So Lucy had walked up to Levy and saw the book she wanted. So Lucy flagged down the vendor who was a kind old man cutting Lucy a deal on the book and bought it for Levy. Levy didn't realize that it was Lucy that had bought the book she wanted and got depressed.

"hey Levy got the book you wanted", Lucy said

"what...really thank you Lucy", Levy said putting it on top of the stack of supplies she was carrying.

"If you want I'll walk back to the guild with you Levy", Lucy said.

"that would be nice", Levy said.

So the two girls with the two cats in tow walked back to the guild. Levy asked if Lucy would come in for a few minutes and Lucy agreed she had to apologize to set her supplies on a table and asked Carla to stay with it so no one took it.

Erza was the first to notice Lucy and said hi to her, then came the rest of the members one by one. Lucy was happy that no one was mad at soon came to a table where she put the guild's supplies and Lucy went to another table and sat down. Lucy watched as the members repaired the guild amazed of how much progress they had made in such little Erza came and joined the two girls at the table.

"So how are you Lucy"Erza asked Lucy.

"fine could be better" Lucy replied

"I bet oh and we taught Natsu a lesson" Erza said referring over to a wooden column with Natsu tied upside down with duct tape across his mouth.

"yeah he is taking it rather calmly too" Levy said.

"Isn't that a little too much" Lucy mentioned.

"he has got to learn his lesson Lucy that we don't tolerate mean people here" Levy said.

Lucy got up from her seat and walked over to looked at her the best that he could, and Lucy could see the sadness and remorse in his eyes. She carefully removed the duct tape from Natsu's mouth. He gasped for air , breathing heavily as he looked into Lucy's brown eyes.

"I forgive you Natsu, it wasn't your fault I overreacted" Lucy said now carefully get him down.

"Lucy it was too my fault I was selfish enough to tease you into running away, I admit it I'm a jerk"Natsu said.

"I said I forgive you didn't I" Lucy said hugging Natsu and it made him blush.

"He loves you " said Happy somewhere near Erza.

Erza hit Happy down and said"got him for you Lucy

"thanks" Lucy replied to Erza.

By now Lucy felt Natsu hugging tighter and tighter and heard him didn't care at that moment about how tight he was hugging her but of how he felt.

"ow that's a little to tight there"Lucy whispered into Natsu's ear.

So he let go letting Lucy head home, she apparently spent all afternoon at the guild and now it was and Carla stayed at the guild to help out,somehow she knew they'd come some point at opened the door to her apartment and realized she didn't have her keys or her whip all day. She walked into the apartment to find Loke was actually cleaning her apartment when he realized she had come home. Without speaking he took the bag of food from Lucy and went into the kitchen. This surprised Lucy and she took off her sneakers leaving them by the door. She sat on her couch trying to put together why Loke was taking care of her when she was more than capable of doing these things herself.

" Hey Loke" she called out.

"yeah" he called back to her

"why are you being so strange" Lucy said

" What do mean Luce" he said finishing his task.

Loke came out of the kitchen and went over to Lucy looking into her eyes,as he stood in front of her. He told her he was staying in the human world until she can truly tell him what was on her mind. With that he went out the door of her apartment leaving Lucy all night Lucy laid in bed unable to sleep, that was when she heard a strange and beautiful sound.


	6. Chapter 6- Lion meets Lupus-Faolan

The sound that Lucy heard that night was that of a wolf's howl. The long and beautiful sound drove her to jump out of the bed and over to out the front door barefoot and once again without her whip and keys. She followed the sound and Lucy was so careless not to realize it had brought her out to the badlands. Lucy had gone so much deeper than she did she did before.

She came to a old temple ruins when the howling at the top of the stairs sat the wolf of Lucy's dreams but it was not white-ish as Lucy had seen in her dreams. Lucy had to pinch herself to realize she wasn't wolf barked at her, and seemed rather confused then angry. Than remembered one of the new spells she learned.

"Transferendum Nunc", she said.

Lucy felt the spell work within her ears and at first it tickled her. The wolf jumped to its feet revealing it was a hell lot bigger than it was in Lucy's dream. The wolf stood to be at least 13 feet the size of a full grown elephant. Lucy is only 5 feet 5 inches which was a lot smaller that the wolf.

"human I'm only asking you once how do you know that spell", The wolf asked Lucy knowing she can now hear him.

"I found this really old book with spells written on a piece of paper Lupus", Lucy said not knowing how the wolf would handle this.

"ah so your the celestial spirit mage that I used my magic with and you already guessed my Identity, so can you guess why I'm stuck in this world then", Lupus said sitting back down.

"you had to be banned by the Celestial King, and for what reason I haven't the slightest clue", Lucy said.

"good then listen closely mage, a long time ago when we were kids me and that lion you call Loke were brothers, and Virgo was my sister , we were a happy family living in a village along with my closest friends Tigris , her brother Tigris major,and her little sister the Tigris minor, I also had Noctua and Vulpecula", Lupus said pausing his story to let Lucy ask questions.

" Isn't that tiger, owl and fox", Lucy asked

"yes , and Loke was Tigris minor's mentor", Lupus replied

"really", Lucy said

"yes human", Lupus replied

By now Lucy had sat down and was fully understanding the first part of Lupus's Story.

" So what happened next", Lucy asked Lupus

"well one day the village was unable to pay the yearly taxes causing Tigris and the parents to worry, they decided it was time to split from the young King's tyrant rule,and fought him bravely, but before that the lion and Virgo fled without a word, We won the war against the King at the price of many lives and our village completely destroyed, with only me and my friends surviving, with the rage inside him banned me and my friends walk the earth until we die,but we got in a long warp tunnel where I was separated from my friends and grew up, meanwhile I heard a voice the voice was of a human named Layla and she found soul in a dream she said you will meet your savior,only that only recently I found the end of the warp tunnel, I attempted to reach Layla in her dreams but it had failed but that was when I found you,I sensed part of Layla in you and followed you as were just as lost as I was and I figured you were savior Layla Spoke highly of, One who treats her spirits better than any tyrant King of the celestial world", Lupus said ending his story to see Lucy with her mouth dropped to ground.

"Layla was my mom...", Lucy said" Layla Heartfilia, my full name is Lucy Heartfilia"

" That explains thing", Lupus said.

"yeah... but what to do I mean your friends could long since died", Lucy said

"I know but I still want to live and run free for them and other spirits that can't any longer", Lupus said.

"yea, just wondering should I call you Lupus or something else", Lucy asked Lupus.

"you may call me whatever pleases you but stupid dog names please", Lupus said.

" Ok how about ... Faolan ... it means little wolf", Lucy said.

"ok but I'm not so little remember that", Faolan said.

"I wish you could come home with me Faolan",Lucy said

"yeah but I'd be pretty damn hard to hide", Faolan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but it be a good challenge", Lucy said releasing the biggest smile she can do without to much pain.

-Meanwhile at the Guild-

The members of the guild just finished the repairs of their guild at midnight, just as Loke came in and sat at the was rearranging supplies at that time so Loke put his head down on the counter unaware that Elfman sat beside him.

"so Loke isn't it a little late for you", Elfman asked Loke.

"not really...", Loke mumbled.

"cat got your tongue", Elfman asked Loke

"something like that", Loke said picking his head up and fixing his shades.

"ok like what", Elfman said

Mirajane was under the bar at that point and she hit her head as she got up as she just remembered she did safely get back up she saw Loke in front of her.

"hey Loke how are you", MJ said.

"not so well but are you ok I mean you hit your head pretty hard", Loke asked MJ.

"yeah I hit my head harder than that before", MJ said " So how is Lucy doing"

"I don't know I have a feeling she is hiding something from me", Loke said.

Then something vibrated from Loke's pocket, so he checked it was a communication Lacrima with a note around it. The note said it was from Aries and it strong enough to communicate between the human and celestial worlds, and that she already gave one to everyone of Lucy's spirits. So Loke put the Lacrima up to his ear and answered whoever was calling him.

It was Aries and she sounded frustrated, she complained Lucy had disappeared again. He replied to her that right now he could care less about Lucy at the screamed so loud that Loke had to move the lacrima away from his ear until she stop screaming or yelling(he couldn't really tell the difference with her). Then Virgo intercepted saying brother mad at Lucy now isn't hushed Aries and Loke brought the Lacrima closer to his ear and replied with yea he is mad at Lucy because Lucy hiding something from him. Then even Virgo said that she thinks Lucy was in trouble he told them he'd check up on Lucy and hung up on them.

So Loke said Goodnight to Mirajane and Elfman and headed back to Lucy's apartment. He found out her door was already unlocked, which was not like Lucy to forget to lock the door. He walked in and saw Lucy sneakers still next to the door, and it worried he walked into the bedroom expecting to see Lucy asleep in her bed, but she wasn't. The blanket looked thrown in a hurry, her window wide open and the wind whipped her curtains so hard it made a creepy flapping moonlight shined off Lucy's keys and her dresser exposing her eyes widened as he thought he caused Lucy to run away. So he sniffed around to get a good scent( he is a LION after all). Once he got her scent he followed leaving Lucy's apartment and through Magnolia the he found her, but he hid downwind of the huge wolf.

He saw Lucy go up to the wolf ,the wolf as big as it was put its head down for Lucy to pet tried to move closer as to see if he could find a spot to Listen to them.

"oh come on Faolan... don't be crazy Loke isn't that bad", Lucy said

"he is too Lucy he abandoned me", Faolan said.

Loke had a flash to what Levy said about the book Lucy had when he found her the first time in the badlands was probably a reference to the celestial spirit even said something about the sheet of notes truthfully he couldn't remember anything about Lupus or even if he ever knew him. When reality came back to him the wolf was in front of him.

"well hello there Kitty cat", Faolan said

"don't call me that dog", Loke sneered.

"Boys calm down", Lucy shouted

"how can with this traitor", Faolan said

" I barely know you how the fuck can I possibly be a traitor", Loke yelled

"boys I said calm down", Lucy said standing in between them.

"ok Lucy I'll calm down but only because you say so", Faolan said going back to the top of the temple steps and laid down.

"Lucy", Loke said with much anger in his voice.

"yes", Lucy replied calmly

"explain yourself", Loke said gripping Lucy by the throat and lifted her up

"can't breath Loke", Lucy said while choking in his tight grip

"oh sorry", Loke said putting her down and released his grip

"... I came here when I heard Faolan howl... he is a celestial spirit... in need of help", Lucy said in between gasping for air.

He heard the wolf growl at him, but it wasn't for looked at the wolf and desperately tried to remember him.


	7. Chapter 7- Stange New Girl

" Ha you don't remember me do you", Faolan said to Loke tilting his head

" I guess not", Loke said truthfully to Faolan.

"maybe the King had something to do with this", Lucy mention just happy the two got along finally.

"maybe", Loke and Faolan said in complete unison.

They look each other then they Lucy came up with a bright idea as the sun began to rise in the horizon.

"Hey Faolan you could hide in the East Forest that way I can fake a request to see you often", Lucy said.

"Would that honestly work Lucy", Loke asked Lucy

"it should", Lucy said.

"I'll do it, because it seems everyone worries about you when you come out here", Faolan said.

A few days passed between getting Faolan settled into the East Forest, Lucy returning home and her going to the Loke went home and went to see who all came back from their explained to everyone she was really on a long walk to think things was early morning that she came to the everyone was awake so pulling off a small lie like she did was easy.

Later that day she was talking to Levy when the doors of the guild opened, a small figure stood one noticed him with his staff as he walked in and sat on his usual place on the bar hit her head on the bar again,noticing him.

"Master", she said

"Master", Elfman said in his loud manly voice the caught everyone's attention.

"Master", Everyone else said in unison.

"yo old man where have you been", Natsu said pausing his fight with gray before Erza even stopped them.

"many places Natsu", Master Makarov said.

A few hours had past and now it was mid afternoon as the church bells told sound of the door opening wasn't heard over the usual everyday noises.

" this place is loud", A tiger-ish voice said to herself.

The figure the voice belonged to was a girl about 5'8. She was dressed in a long black cloak that hid most of her face but her white hair stuck out sometimes and she'd tuck it back into the hood.

"Hey is the master of this guild here", The she voice yelled.

" Yes I am the guild master", Master Makarov said.

Due to his short size he saw most of the girl's face hair and girl had white hair that had two braids on her right had golden tiger like eyes, two black strips on both sides of her face, and two stripes on both sides of her she grinned it exposed a set of fangs like a tiger's.

"I was wondering if I may join your guild ?", the voice said looking down to the old man.

"ok let us go up to my office then", Master Makarov said looking up at the girl and then leading her to his office.

In the background chatter could be hear, rumors started, and bets being placed. The girl voice alone made Lucy curious so she snuck up the stairs and put her ear against the wooden door.

"so I just need to know a few things about you is that ok with you miss", the master said.

"fine by me ", the girl said

"First off what is your name", the master asked.

"my name is Tigeress ", Tigeress said.

"ok next question how old are you", the master asked.

"I don't really know ", Tigeress said.

"that's ok not all the members even know their age, anyway what kind of magic do you use", the master asked.

"um I use light magic", Tigeress said partially saying the truth.

Her magic is really Light Tiger Regulus, and it does involve the element light and is exactly like Loke's Regulus but instead of lions its prefer to just say just light magic since she was in disguise and didn't want her cover blown.

"ok onwards, um your likes ", the master said.

"Likes, kind hearted Celestial mages, boys,magic and a place I can call home", Tigeress said.

"good we have a residential Celestial mage with a kind heart and you can gladly call this guild your home", the master said," any dislikes"

"other than the celestial king and the new moon nothing", Tigeress said.

Lucy was putting two and two together when the door open and Lucy fell in right onto fell right into Tigeress who accidentally growled at scared Lucy and she took a few steps back.

"sorry you startled me, celestial mage I take it", Tigeress said to Lucy

"how do you know I'm a celestial mage",Lucy asked Tigeress.

Tigeress didn't know what to say, it was in her scent,but if she said that her cover would be blown. She looked over Lucy and spotted out her keys, in particular Loke's and Virgo's key which seem to call out to her on Lucy's belt.

The master approached the two girls not exactly too happy saving Tigeress from having to answer Lucy's scalded Lucy for eavesdropping on was also glad the new child had made a two girls laughed at his angry red face together and their laugh was heard from all the way down master dismissed the two girl and together they walked stared at Tigress as if he knew her.

"hey Bickslow something bothering you", Freed said to Bickslow.

"something isn't right about the new girl", Bickslow said.

Hearing this made Tigeress's ear twitch under the hood of her cloak but it was hardly noticeable even when looking at shot him a dirty look ,and he looked away.

"hey Lucy would you mind showing me around town, as you can tell I new to this town", Tigeress said to Lucy.

"yeah sure but can you at least tell me your name", Lucy said with already knowing her name.

"I thought you already knew since you spied on me and all", Tigeress said following Lucy out of the guild.

Lucy gave Tigress a long tour of Magnolia and invited her into her sat on the couch while Lucy went into the kitchen to make in the kitchen she took a key from her belt and summoned Virgo.

" Am I to be punished princess", Virgo said to Lucy.

"can you help me with the tea while I make the biscuits", Lucy said.

"sure", Virgo said getting a pot of tea ready,"may I tell you something princess"

"yes Virgo", Lucy said.

"something about that girl seems familiar to me can't figure out why", Virgo said.

"strange I don't know but I can ask a friend of mine", Lucy said

"brother-san Lupus", Virgo said

"you know him well maybe I'll summon you instead of Loke", Lucy said.

"really", Virgo said

"yeah apparently he doesn't like Loke", Lucy said.

"ok", Virgo said.

Just then the teapot made a whistle marking that it was ready. Virgo set up a small tray with two cups and then went home to her the biscuits Lucy had prepared finished and she put them on the tray and came out the kitchen. She placed the tray on the table, and poured each of them a two girls talked for awhile until the sun began to set, then Tigeress helped with the dishes and dishes then left. That night Lucy went to where she had hid Faolan, and he was asleep, so Lucy curled up next to him in his fur.

There she slept until morning, when Faolan had woke her up. She had to use Transferendum Nunc again to understand yawned and then nuzzled Lucy trying to tickle her.

"well good morning Lucy", Faolan said.

"good morning to you too Faolan", Lucy said.

"so why are you here", Faolan asked

"I think Virgo might have remembered you a bit", she said with a yawn," she knew you by name without me tell her about you"

"oh really", He said chuckling.

"not only that but she sense a celestial spirit nearby", Lucy said

"What...", Faolan said jumping to his feet knocking Lucy over.

"not only that but there is a new member name Tigeress at my guild and she acts cat like", Lucy Said.


	8. Chapter 8-FaolanandTigeress ReturnsHome

With that Faolan ran off towards Magnolia itself in an attempt to find this celestial spirit. Lucy chased after him as she didn't know how people would handle a huge wolf. apparently he to felt the presence of an unknown celestial spirit but he didn't trust that it could be true. Faolan slammed through the guild door with ease. He ran right up to Tigeress, and barked at her face, blowing her back a bit.

"hey wolf what business do you have here wrecking our guild", Natsu said charging at him full force with Flame Dragon's Iron Fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Lucy yelled at Natsu.

But of course he did not listen to her words of advice. Faolan flick Natsu away with his tail and with it a wave of wind that knocked even Erza off her feet. They were both slammed into a flipped over table that Gajeel and Levy was conveniently hiding behind during a food fight.

"ugh...", Erza said, "Natsu your such a moron".

But Natsu had been knocked out cold causing Gray to get all fired up as one would say. He used Ice Make Arrows at Faolan. In which Faolan turned around swiftly turned around and used Wolfslayer Roar. Knowing he couldn't dodge the attack Gray used Ice Make Shield hoping he could protect himself. But it shattered upon impact and sent Gray flying over the flipped table and into the wall leaving a perfect circle burn mark on the wall with the impression image of Gray left behind.

"stop hurting my children wolf", Master Makarov said to the wolf.

The wolf growl at him and went to Lucy and stood over her,Lucy face palmed herself this was not what she predicted.

"Lucy", the master said.

"ugh... yeah", Lucy replied Lucy said,

"explain why this wild wolf is here and is attached to you", The master said.

" Well", Lucy said.

Faolan interrupted her by positioning himself so he could send a strong gust of wind at Tigress with his tail. Tigeress stood right below the balcony that the master was standing on. The master was almost blown away, but the wolf was happy as the hood blew off Tigeress revealing her tiger ears.

"Faolan calm down they won't hurt you", Lucy said to Faolan.

He barked in return since the spell Lucy used to understand him wore off up to an hour before hand due to her reaching her magic limit, so Lucy had no idea what Faolan had said. Faolan figured Lucy's spell had worn off when she did not reply to him.

"I guess my covers blown", Tigeress said

"hell I'd say so", Cana said sitting calmly at the bar.

"so I knew it you're a celestial spirit" Bickslow said.

Since her cover was blown she used Light Tiger Regulus Blast on him sending him crashing into Freed, and Freed into Evergreen, knocking them all out in one shot. Faolan backed loudly at Tigeress and she understood him.

"yeah long time no see to Lupus", Tigeress said to Faolan.

Faolan spoke to Tigeress for quite some time while Lucy tried to calm her guild mates. The master tried to call out to his children but they couldn't hear him over the fact they were all yelling over each other at of the sudden Lucy fainted and the whole guild basically went the members except Gajeel and Levy were yelling at Lucy which made Levy snap.

"hey would you not cause someone to faint" Levy said.

"yeah" Natsu said just coming to.

"hey am I a old sack of potatoes or what", the master said.

"wait", Happy yelled as loud as a little cat can.

Everyone watched as Happy went over to Lucy and found Loke's key and bit into saw the key flash and Loke yawned as if he was really tired,which made the guild confused.

"what the hell",Loke said as he looked around.

He went up to Lucy and then stared at Faolan and Tigeress, he knew right then something had felt approached the two spirits and hit the two also wondered how such a huge wolf had fit in the guild.

"Hey kitty Kat , long time no see", Tigress said to Loke.

That was when Loke memories started to come back to him in had a flashback to when he was younger,about 6 or 7 years was a warm summer afternoon,the place he had no idea. They were in the mansion Loke had inherited when his parents passed away. He was playing tag with about 5 kids. He was only able to name two kids at that was Tigeress and Faolan. Loke was it in the game and was on Tigeress's tail to catch her but he kept missing and she would tease him.

"you'll never catch me kitty kat", young Tigeress said to young Loke.

"I will to don't underestimate the lion that I am", Young Loke said to young Tigeress.

"good luck with that kitty kat", Young Tigeress said to Young Loke playfully sticking her tongue at him.

Then the flashback ended and he felt centuries younger, and he knew what to say and a bit more about himself.

"yea little kitty, right back at ya", Loke said to Tigeress with a laugh.

"yo how 'bout me", Faolan said to Loke.

"oh your just a big ol' puppy dog bro", Loke said to Faolan.

With that Faolan skipped around the room happily and just flat out randomly like a was happy that Loke had remembered a bit of his past. The whole guild watched him and so that everyone would be safe due to his size. Laki stopped him by throwing a relatively good size stick she had made with her Wood Make magic and threw it out the door. Faolan obviously chased it causing a game of fetch between the had gotten back up at that point.

After that the master went up to Tigeress and was the only one to notice that Tigress had begun to fade. Tigeress had her cloak wide open. She was wearing a white tight dress that ended at half way to her knees, and she also had a frilly white skirt on, there was a hole in the back where her striped tail stuck was also barefooted and was where she began to fade.

The master looked very worried and said to Tigeress" um... Tigeress I hate to mention this but your fading"

"holy shit damn it I knew it start soon but now before I even qualified to join or even live a good life",Tigress said looking down at her feet," Not like I really got much to lose what was left of my family has passed on already".

"what do you mean", the master and Loke said in unison.

"well a long time ago there was a war against a king over taxes our village couldn't pay that year, me and my friends and siblings except Loke fought against this king and won, but the cost of many lives and our village, but us survivors got punished anyway by being banished to walk the earth 'till we die, but anyway we got lost in a warp tunnel for many years after never losing a drop of magic, but the tunnel split pulling up apart,recently I found the end and a voice said 'My name is Layla Heartfilia, and do not fear or give in for a savior shall come to save you' and I was put at the edge of Magnolia with a cloak I had found along the way. I had a feeling I was chosen and the others had died,I began to lose faith but some feeling had led me to Fairy Tail and here I am now", Tigeress said with a sigh that story of her life was honestly a mouth full as she began to cry.

She left the two men speechless as they too were crying, because the both knew she had lost most of her childhood and family.

"And you know what with all the pain I was taught to love, I can no longer feel pain", Tigress said.

" I wish I could have saved you",Loke said still in tears.

Just then a sonic boom had been heard and time stopped but every mage and celestial spirit was still able to could hear Laki and Faolan scream and everyone to run outside, and there stood the king with Laki and Faolan in has hand lifted up to his he noticed Loke, Lucy and Tigeress in the crowd.

"well hello there my old friends", he said to Lucy and Loke.

"um your highness aren't you being a little reckless showing up like this", Lucy said to the king.

"indeed I am my friend but not as much as when I was younger", he replied.

Then he looked at the two spirits he had banished years smiled at them for still living,he had regretted banishing them foolishly without thinking.

"all of your friends are still out there alive and well but even I can't pinpoint as to where they are, and as far as you two go... I forgive you I was stupid and foolish when I was younger I should not have banished you all and shall be granted access back to the celestial world," he said

"there's a catch isn't there", Tigeress said now faded up to her tail.

"not really but Lucy will be your owner and as you find the other I'll allow Lucy to be the one to open the other's gates and let them come home", he said and with that he put Laki and Faolan put out her hand and called out to their gates.

'Gate of the Wolf Lupus'

And,

'Gate of the tiger Tigris'

And surely enough their keys appeared in Lucy's hand, and now Lucy could understand Faolan without the spell she had been using. Before Faolan left for home in the celestial world he made his contract, he stated he can be summoned anytime unless he says otherwise and he left. Tigeress stood there looking at the members of the Fairy tail members longing to be master walked up to her and asked where'd she want the bent down and pointed to her right side of her lower was a pretty shade of maroon, now it was official she is a Fairy Tail member. She thanked the master and hugged him before she got up, and made her contract with Lucy saying it was the same as Faolan's and she went home. Then Loke went back home to make sure they an even get back home.

The king gave Lucy one last smile and said to her if he has a clue to where the others were he'd somehow contact her to tell that he left and time resumed, leaving many members with a lot of questions.


	9. Chapter 9- I Need A Hero Sis

Lucy was bombarded by questions for the next few days. She had not really had a chance to do anything day came when the request board filled back, and wouldn't you know it most of the members took them.

Erza, Gray, Natsu and Wendy along with Carla and Happy went on some request together to arrest another members of a dark Lucy sat at the bar looking at her new keys, they were certainly rare, for they were made of wondered if all Faolan's friends were diamond keys. Just then Loke appeared at her side, he had a another flashback.

-Loke's Flashback-

It was early evening and he was at a traveling circus the name beside him on the bleachers sat a little tiger girl was tugging his arm for something so he looked at her.

"Look Leo lions" she said.

"yeah sushi I see them" he said to her.

"one day I wanna be a tiger in a circus"Young sushi said.

He also knew he was about 6 or 7 back then and she was no older than 3 or 4 years 'd be older now maybe not by much since she represents a tiger was 4 years older than her little sister, and Tigeress is about 16 or 17 years old now 2 years younger than himself. So that made Sushi's age about 12 or 13 maybe.

-reality-

He looked at Lucy for a minute before he spoke, "Lucy".

"yea Loke did you remember something", Lucy asked.

"yea I think I know where to look for Sushi", He said.

"ok then where", Lucy said.

"I know she used to love when the traveling circus came to town, and wished to be in one, I think that's a good place to start", Loke said.

"ok I'll gather some information and find her then", Lucy said.

With that Loke went home trusting her to find Sushi, not only for his sake but her Lucy got up from her table and over to the bar where Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna.

"hey you guys you wouldn't happen to know if there is a traveling circus as of right now", Lucy ask the trio.

"no not really", Elfman said

"I haven't a clue", MJ said

"I do", Lisanna.

With that Lisanna got 'the look' by her said there was one a days travel away by train that she went with Natsu the previous day and that it had just begun, and was staying for two weeks. It was in a city she called the Big Apple, or simply New Fiore. Lisanna asked her siblings if she could go. They replied why couldn't they all go, so with that the foursome went to their respectful homes and packed for the two week and a day travels.

They all met up by the train station, Mirajane bought the tickets,and they boarded the took their seats with Elfman sitting next to Mirajane and across from them Lisanna and was a long train ride that took place early to pass the time they told each other Jokes.

"so what do you get when you cross a lie and a tiger", Lisanna asked.

"I don't know what is it", the trio said in unison.

"A Liger", Lisanna replied.

They went at it for a bit until evening when the Dinner cart came they had dinner and talked about the reason they were going to the circus,so Lucy told them everything Loke had told they fell asleep for the night, waking up to Lisanna saying they were at their they got their stuff and got off the train.

New Fiore was certainly big , the train station was tiny compared to it,and its buildings were seemingly was a city that probably never stayed close to Lisanna as to not lose her in the population streets. Then they came to a huge flat area where the circus's three tents and the freak show area was. Lisanna said after spotting a huge line at the entrance toll booth that she knew a back way in. They walked the perimeter until they spotted what she was a walkable path between a tent and the backstage of the circus to where all the performers trailers were.

Once in they heard a girl crying and ran towards the saw that the was a girl bounded by a rope at the wrists to a pole and on her knees. There was a man there too with a whip, he was lashing out at girl had many wounds on her back some healing at different rates and some very badly infected it was hard to look at.

It enraged Elfman to see this torture and despite being held down by his siblings and Lucy he charged at the man with the whip.

"oh what a fine specimen indeed you'd do well in this circus", the man said dodging Elfman's attacks" better than this fuck up cat".

Then these burly men can out and successfully chased them man untied the girl and she returned to her Elfman looked at the torn material of the girl skirt having a good were in a alleyway between two tall buildings resting,they were unfairly ambushed and were resting.

"hey Luce can you summon Tigeress", Elfman said to Lucy.

"yea but why though", Lucy said

"just do it", Elfman said.

With that she grabbed her key ring and swiped Tigeress's key in the air saying ' open gate of the tiger, Tigress'.Tigeress appeared in a black bikini suit that made Elfman's nose turned to Lucy and flicked her on her forehead.

"was up my Lion tamer", Tigeress said.

"Lion tamer? But anyway um Elfman needs you for something, probably tracking or some other", Lucy replied.

" The cute guy with the nose bleed right",Tigeress said which only made Elfman's nose bleed worse.

"yeah that's him", Mirajane said helping her brother and glaring at Tigeress out of jealousy.

So she went over and kissed Elfman's nose and it stopped bleeding. Tigeress explain she had a strange talent to heal but the kiss was not of her magic.

"um... miss may I... ask you... to sniff this", Elfman said holding up the piece of cloth.

"come on man this isn't real manly of you, and what if Ever finds out"Elfman said in his mind.

"fine", she said and she took a whiff of the cloth,and she jumped all the way across the alleyway and well right into Lucy causing her to drop her keys.

"got something" Elfman said.

"t...th...tha...that has my younger sister's scent on it", she said practically rolling off Lucy curing in a ball like form to hide her tears while stuttering "I thought she was d... dead".

"this seems all too familiar", Lisanna said.

"it is ok think about the person that was crushed", Lucy said still sprawled out on the ground moaning in pain.

"she sure isn't acting like a tiger", Elfman said to himself looking at the freak out Tigeress.

"well then why are we sitting here moping lets go save the poor girl", MJ said.

"indeed point the way", Tigeress said with a split change of moods.

Well their enthusiasm failed when the circus had ended for the night due to equipment failure and they were tired anyway, and Tigeress went home to rest.

-Next day or two before Night(-.- +rape face) -

Mirajane couldn't go to sleep and headed to the hidden entrance to the circus. Once in she saw no one around and walked past a few trailers here and there, but from one came loud terrified screams and yelling.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" the girl yelled

"come on I just want a taste of that sexy young body of yours my dear Sushi" the man said.

"NO"the girl said an the sound of someone falling was heard.

"got ya sexy lady" the man said.

All Mirajane could do was stand frozen in place and about to had to do something to stop this but sounds of the man moaning drove chills up her spine.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE HELLLLP" the girl managed to yell.

Mirajane found the courage to break down the door and go sight was horrific as there was blood ,broken glass, cum and puke on the couch laid the girl a man over her with his dick well into her girl had lost the will to fight, she was only a little once again froze,as the man charged at her. He was covered head to toe in blood,puke and cum.

"watch out MJ"A voice said but Mirajane couldn't move.

All Mirajane could feel was a cold Iron fist hit her head and she passed was able to hear though in this state of mind. Mirajane was barely able to make out Gajeel, Levy and could also feel her surroundings as felt her head on someone's lap, probably Levy's. The floor was warm, wet and sticky and she felt blood drip down her forehead.

"Is the girl going to be ok"Levy said.

"who this chick or MJ" Pantherlily said.

"sick..."Levy said.

-Levy's POV-

I did her best to clean MJ's face and the head wound Gajeel had given her to knock her a mess of hair off her face she lowered her head to MJ's ear.

"It'll be ok MJ, we here, your safe"I calmly whispered into MJ's ear

"Get MJ outta here Levs"Gajeel said to me.

"ok... will do"I replied to him.

MJ was a bit heavy but I got her outside. I laid her down on the ground listening to her shallow breathing.I used my solid script water on her not only to further clean her but to get her to come to.

"save.. The girl..." MJ said weakly" shes is Tigeress's sister".

I called out to Gajeel and he say yea, and I relayed the message that MJ told me.

-Gajeel's POV-

I heard Levs call out to me and I said yea, she told me that the strange girl was Tigeress's sister. Stupid me didn't notice the girl's ears and tail through so much shit.I mean this place looks like hell,for crying out partner Pantherlily can barely keep supper down in this shithole.I try to approach this girl and she fucking hissed at me with the intent to scratch me. So I put my hands up attempting to show that I was harmless, like yeah right I fucking harmless.

"little girl I know where your sister might be"I said to the girl getting a few steps closer.

I was close enough to grab her easily but yet it was fucking impossible, she reminded me of someone. Was it her age, her devotion or predatory skill I don't it fuckin' dawned on me her age... she was about the same age as Wendy. Fuck it I went into my Iron Scales and picked up the motherfucking girl kickin' and screaming, Then Pantherlily and made my way fucking outside.


	10. Chapter 10- Insane Family Reunion

MJ arose quickly to her feet shocking Levy, She kept rambling about something But neither Levy or Gajeel could. Gajeel had used his Iron Dragon's Fist to knock Sushi out and he had long since put Pantherlily down and he too couldn't understand was slowly losing her sanity for suddenly she stop rambling and was now laughing insanely out of nowhere.

"MJ you ok", Levy said fear now entering her voice .

Gajeel even took a few steps back, grabbing and holding Pantherlily like a teddy didn't give to shits for he was scared too.

"ha you'll never understand what I saw , no one can take back the things I saw",MJ said with a evil laugh.

"I may not know what you've been through but", Levy said.

"Shes gone Levs", Gajeel said knocking out MJ, " she had to be with her siblings and Lucy at some point I can smell them".

"Ok lets go find them", Levy said.

So the three of them (Gajeel holding MJ and Sushi) followed mainly Lucy's scent to only find them in the plaza. Levy ran up to them first.

-Lucy's POV-(about 5am)

We woke up early that morning, well in my books to search for MJ who went missing some point during the night. We were passing a plaza when I heard my name being called. I look around to see Levy running at us partly covered in blood and what the fuck cum looked as if she needed help she was frantic. Then I see Gajeel coming slowly at us, and what the hell was on his shoulders. Oh wait there's MJ and she doesn't look too well and the girl we were going to rescue. Elf was swearing to high heaven that girl was Sushi and damn she looks like she'd been to hell and back many times.I could only stare my hand unconsciously grabbed Tigeress's key and like I was in a trance I called her out.

-Elfman's POV-

I notice Luce staring at something and summon Tigeress, so I looked that way.I didn't really see Levy due to yea shes just small,but I saw Gajeel covered in blood oh my gosh ewww that's so not set aside I see my older sis over his one shoulder and I ran to her.I also noticed Tigeress was running the same direction I was that was when I notice the other girl on Gajeel's other Shoulder.I took my sister in my arms in tears 'cause of the ill looking shape she was warned me that MJ was not with it. That she may need mental help, but I don't know what she saw but it had to be bad, very, very bad.

-Tigeress's POV-

That morning Lucy summoned me,disturbing me from meeting the other zodiacs,but I figured she was heading out to the circus to save my sis.I see Levy attempting to explain to Lisanna as best as she can to explain what happened minus gruesome facts. I figure she's not alone,so I look my nose caught a familiar scent, sis, where, where are you.I spot her draped over Gajeel's shoulder looking as if she been through hell. I'm sorry sis I should have been there, this shouldn't have happened.I'm coming sis, with that I ran over to her, I nearly collided with Elfman, then I saw MJ on Gajeel's other shoulder.I feel bad for MJ but my sis comes first, always. Gajeel had warned me that a man had raped her, my jaw dropped, he told me she was part of a circus, that infuriated me, because I knew and I'm sure Loke should have told her this but circus animals aren't treated kindly. My eyes filled with tears and fell down my face like a raging river, I was happy to see my sis again and perhaps brother is out there too. Damm you Sigrain where are you when I need you, Sushi gonna need a dad figure to get outta this mess I can't play both roles, then again I could ask Loke ,but how would he handle it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-.-)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tigeress picked up Sushi and brought her over to Lucy.

"please open her gate save her please..."Tigeress said pleading with Lucy.

Lucy wanted to puke but she was able to muster up saying"ok"

So Lucy looked into Tigeress clear golden eyes and got the courage needed to open Sushi's gate.

'Open Gate of Tigris minor'

With that Sushi was sent into the Celestial thank Lucy, and Lucy shut her had to bring Sushi home wherever that got done explaining to Lisanna and left the rest to asked Lucy why'd they come, and Lucy said everything all the way to the very last explained how Loke had remembered that Sushi Liked Circuses and had dreamed to be in one, how she asked the MJ, Elf, and Lisanna about the nearest circus, which led them here.

Levy explained they were coming back from a request and Gajeel heard about a circus in town on the way back was dying to check it they did and it was about night so they were going to stay for the night and check out the circus in the passed the back of the circus on the way to a Inn when they heard they had rushed in to check it door of a trailer was broken so we figured that was where the problem came from,and we charged in. We saw mira and a man violating Sushi,the place looked like didn't want to hurt MJ but she wasn't responding to Gajeel's ' outta my way' and got knocked out.I got MJ the hell outta there and tried to tend to the mess she was came out shortly with Sushi over his shoulder,When MJ came to and she went insane.


End file.
